militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
23rd Information Operations Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Information Operations |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |nickname="Fightin' Knights" |motto= “Out Front, Moving Forward” |battles=Mediterranean Theater of Operations |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation French Croix de Guerre with gilt star Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=23d Information Operations Squadron emblem }} The United States Air Force's ' 23d Information Operations Squadron' (23 IOS) is an information operations unit located at Lackland AFB, Texas. Mission The mission of the 23 IOS is to deliver proven full spectrum information operations tactics to the warfighter. 23 IOS factsheet, n.d. History The squadron was first activated as the 23d Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron in 1942. It served in combat in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations, where it earned a Distinguished Unit Citation and a French Croix de Guerre for combat operations. The 6947th Electronic Security Squadron was activated in 1986 as an electronic intelligence squadron. In 1993, the two squadrons were consolidated as the 23d Intelligence Squadron. The squadron was inactivated in 2011 and its resources and personnel transferred to the 318th Operations Support Squadron. Lineage ; 23d Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron * Constituted as the 23d Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 14 July 1942 : Activated on 2 September 1942 : Redesignated 23d Photographic Squadron (Light) on 6 February 1943 : Redesignated 23d Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 13 November 1943 : Inactivated on 12 September 1945Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 123-124 * Consolidated with the 6947th Electronic Security Squadron on 1 October 1993 as the 23d Intelligence Squadron ; 23d Information Operations Squadron * Designated as the 6947th Electronic Security Squadron and activated on 1 July 1986 * Consolidated with the 23d Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 1 October 1993 as the 23d Intelligence Squadron : Redesignated 23d Information Operations Squadron on 1 August 2000 : Inactivated on 7 December 2011- Assignments * 5th Photographic Group (later 5th Photographic Reconnaissance and Mapping Group, 5th Photographic Reconnaissance Group, 5th Photographic Group): 2 September 1942 (attached to 3d Photographic Reconnaissance and Mapping Group (later 3d Photographic Group), c. 15 July - 8 September 1943, 9 February - 9 March 1944, after 23 August 1944) * 3d Photographic Group (later 3d Reconnaissance Group): 15 November 1944 – 12 September 1945 * 6940th Electronic Security Wing: 1 Jul 1986 * Continental Electronic Security Division: 1 Apr 1987 * 694th Electronic Security Wing: 15 Jul 1988 * Continental Electronic Security Division: 1 Jan 1991 * 693d Intelligence Wing: 1 Oct 1991 * 67th Intelligence Wing: 1 Oct 1993 – 30 Jun 1996 * Air Force Information Warfare Center (later Air Force Information Operations Center, 688th Information Operations Wing):1 Aug 2000 – 7 December 2011 Stations *Army Air Base, Colorado Springs, Colorado, 2 September 1942 – 8 August 1943 * La Marsa Airfield, Tunisia, 8 Sep 1943 * Foggia Airfield Complex, Italy, 30 Nov 1943 * San Severo Airfield, Italy, 10 Dec 1943 * Alghero-Fertilia Airport, Sardinia, 2 Feb 1944 * Borgo Airfield, Corsica, 14 Jul 1944 * Valence Airfield (Y-23),Station number in Johnson France, 5 Sep 1944 * Malignano Airfield, Italy, 13 Oct 1944 * Florence Peretola Airport, Italy, 16 Jan 1945 – 23 Aug 1945 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, 23 Aug 1945 – 12 Sep 1945 * Key West Naval Air Station, Florida, 1 Jul 1986 – 30 Jun 1996 * Lackland Air Force Base, Texas, 1 Aug 2000 – 7 December 2011 Decorations * Distinguished Unit Citation ** 28 February 1944 * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award **1 Oct 1993-30 Sep 1994 **1 Jan 1990 – 31 Dec 1991 * French Croix de Guerre with gilt star ** 15 August 1943 - 15 October 1944 Aircraft *F-5 (1943–1945) *Lockheed P-38 Lightning (1943–1945) See also *24th Air Force References Notes Bibliography * * External links *37th Training Wing Public Affairs: Lackland AFB, Texas Category:Military units and formations in Texas 23